Waltz
by Angel449
Summary: After the final battle with Naraku and the jewel's completion, Kagome teaches Inuyasha how to dance at a celebration festival in Kaede's village.


A/N: Hi Everybody! I wrote this a long time ago so I thought I'd post it here. This was actually the first fanfiction I ever wrote and I'm finally posting it. Please take the time to leave your comments and check out my other story 'Forever Yours' when you are finished. It is also an InuKag.

Summary: After the final battle with Naraku and the jewels completion, Kagome teaches Inuyasha to dance at a celebration festival in Kaede's village.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi. However, I do own the story. I also do not own the song 'Breakaway'.

**Waltz**

"There, you're all done," said Kagome, as she tied the last of the bandages around Inuyasha's middle.

The final battle with Naraku had come and gone. Surprisingly, nobody in the group was seriously hurt. Shippo had some bruises and cuts, Sango, Miroku and Kagome had some slashes on their arms and legs and Inuyasha had his trademark 'hole through the stomach' where Naraku's tentacle had pierced through him. Kagome had patched herself up, then everybody else in Kaede's hut. Unfortunately, Kohaku hadn't survived the final battle; Naraku had killed him with his last ounce of strength before he died.

"Keh, these are just scratches, they'll be healed by tonight," Inuyasha stated.

"Are ye finished now?" asked Kaede, who had just come in.

"Yeah," Kagome answered. "Where are Sango, Miroku and Shippo? They left after I bandaged them."

"Aye," said Kaede. "I asked them to help me and the villagers organize tonight's festival." She sat.

"Festival?" asked Inuyasha, putting his haori back on.

"Aye, Naraku, who killed my sister Kikyo, is dead. The villagers and I want to celebrate her death being avenged at last."

Kagome's heart gave an unpleasant drop when Kikyo's name was mentioned. Now that Naraku was dead, would she come to claim Inuyasha's life?

"And," Kaede continued. "We will also celebrate the Shikon no Tama being complete again."

Kagome fingered the pink sphere around her neck. After Naraku was defeated, they had stumbled into the castle in the direction where Kagome sensed the shards. There they had met Kagura and Kanna. Kagura had given them the nearly complete jewel saying she didn't need it, now that she had her freedom. Inuyasha had defeated Koga for his shards mere days earlier but there were no hard feelings. Koga said Inuyasha got them fairly.

"Sounds great," said Kagome.

"So, there'll be lots of food?" asked Inuyasha.

"Aye, and dancing," Kaede replied.

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Would it be okay if I brought some music from my time? I have some really great songs for dancing and a portable stereo."

"Aye, child," said Kaede, although she looked confused at the word 'stereo'.

"Well, we haven't had any decent food in awhile, that's for sure, you ran out of Ramen a long time ago. So, I guess I'll come," said Inuyasha, matter-of-factly.

"Well, if you would just let me go back to my own time more often then you could have all the Ramen you-" she stopped. Now that Naraku was dead and the jewel was completed, she didn't have a reason to come back anymore. Her face clouded over with the thought.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, seeing her expression.

"It's-never mind. I've got to go. I'll be back with the music soon."

With that, she raced off towards the well.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well, but she didn't leave the well house. She sat on the edge of the well and thought. 

She remembered the first time she met Inuyasha, the first time she sat him (if he hadn't tried to kill her, he would never have gotten the rosary put on), when she shattered the jewel, the first time he said her name, when they met Shippo, the first New Moon when he said he liked her scent, when they met Miroku, when Inuyasha first hugged her (although it was to steal her shards then push her in the well so she couldn't come back), when they met Sango and Kirara, the times Koga came along and made Inuyasha jealous, the first time Inuyasha transformed into a demon, when he said she made him happy and peaceful and all the fights with Naraku, Sesshoumaru and many other demons.

She fought to keep her tears under control, but a few leaked out.

_After he makes his wish, Kikyo will come to take him to hell and I will never see him again_.

The tears she had been working so hard to contain, spilled out over her cheeks.

* * *

"Inuyasha, where did Kagome go?" asked Shippo. 

"Back to her own time to get something," Inuyasha answered, shortly.

"How long ago did she leave?"

"Awhile ago."

"Why don't you go get her?"

Inuyasha snorted, but headed off towards the well.

* * *

"I thought you were just getting music." 

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked down into the well. There she saw the silver-haired hanyou standing there with his arms crossed.

"I-I was…I was just thinking," she said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

" 'Bout what?" he asked, jumping on to the opposite ledge.

Kagome tried to answer but she couldn't talk, the lump in her throat had gotten bigger. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes again.

"I'll…get the music. Stay here," she choked.

Inuyasha watched her run to the house.

* * *

_Huh? What was that all about? Is she crying? I was sure I smelt salt when I came in here too_, Inuyasha thought. He sniffed the ledge where she had been sitting. Salt. Her tears must have run off her face and dropped on the well. 

_But why would she be crying_, he mused. _The jewel is complete. She can have a normal life and go to that "school" all she wants. If anybody should cry it should be me. I have to go to hell as soon as Kikyo comes. _

A little voice in his head asked him if he wanted to go with her. He thought about that, hard. Kikyo was cold and secretive, Kagome was warm and open. Kikyo had shot him with an arrow, Kagome had jumped in front of an arrow for him. Kagome wanted him alive, Kikyo wanted him dead. Kikyo wanted him human, Kagome liked him the way he was. He wanted Kikyo to rest in peace but he loved Kagome.

_No_, he answered the voice. _I don't want to be with her anymore, but my life is hers. If she wants me to go to hell with her, I will. But I want to be with Kagome_.

* * *

Kagome walked confidently to the well house, stereo and CD's in her hands. She had washed her face and calmed herself down. 

She opened the door and found Inuyasha in the same spot as she left him. His eyes were glazed over and he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Ready to go?" she asked brightly.

Inuyasha jerked out of his thoughts. "Keh, took you long enough," he said. "Lets go."

Kagome jumped into the well with Inuyasha right behind her.

* * *

"Miroku, it's not going to go away." 

Miroku looked up to see Sango smiling gently at him. He looked back down at his right palm. His hole-free right palm.

"I know Sango, but…"

"But, what?"

"Ever since I was born I had this curse, and my father before me, and my grandfather before him." He paused. " I grew up knowing that one day I could be sucked into the void and now…"

"Now you can live, Miroku," she said softly, sitting beside him.

I don't know what to do. Fighting Naraku was my destiny for so long…"

"Just live."

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"What do you plan to do now that Naraku is dead?"

She smiled sadly.

"I remember the last time we thought Naraku was dead, when your wind tunnel disappeared, I asked Kagome the very same question. She told me she was going to find the rest of the jewel shards and help me find my brother. With Kohaku gone, I don't know what to do."

Miroku thought about how strong she was. She had lost her family and her entire village and instead of falling to pieces, she had joined up with them to avenge her village. She was different from any woman he had ever met.

"Sango?" he asked, carefully taking her hands into his. She blushed.

"Now that my curse is removed, I see no reason to continue my lecherous ways, but there is another reason I do not want to continue them." He looked into her eyes. "Sango, I love you so much, you are so special to me, would you consider being my wife?"

Her eyes lit up and for the first time since Kohaku's death, her smile reached her eyes.

Sango couldn't speak at first, so instead she threw herself into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"I love you too Miroku, yes, yes I will be your wife."

Miroku smiled at his wife-to-be, tilted her chin up and kissed her. The first kiss for both of them, the first kiss of many.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, than gave Kagome a hand. As her feet touched the ground, Sango jumped out of nowhere and hugged Kagome tightly. 

"Kagome! I'm getting married! Miroku proposed!"

Kagome smiled happily. "I knew it! I knew you two would end up together! See Inuyasha? Didn't I tell you?"

"Keh," said Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she moved her body to the music. All of the doubt, fear, sadness and tension she had felt earlier were erased from her mind as she danced. 

The festival had started soon after She, Sango and Inuyasha returned from the well. Kaede and the villagers had been astounded by the stereo and how loud it could play music, with little effort. Kagome had demonstrated how the CD's worked and played a few songs for them. Kaede chose mostly fast songs, but a few slow ones too.

The music was so loud, you could hear it anywhere in the village. Most of the villagers were on or near the dance floor (made of flat wood) but some people were visiting friends' houses, having a cup of tea and enjoying each other's company.

Shippo was asleep. He claimed that he didn't like dancing so he went to sleep in Kaede's hut, but only after stuffing his face with as much food as he could!

Inuyasha was the same way, except when he was finished eating, he jumped into a nearby tree and watched everyone dance.

Miroku and Sango danced almost every song. Miroku was spinning Sango and she was laughing.

_Everyone's having such a great time, I am so happy here in this era._

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha to see him watching her. She blushed. It was too bad that Inuyasha wasn't having any fun…

Just then, the song ended and the first slow one of the night came on. She had no partner and she needed a break anyway. Kagome headed towards Inuyasha.

* * *

She looked so happy, so relaxed. When she danced it was as if she was unaware of her surroundings. She danced differently than anyone else. She put her heart and soul into it. Like the music made her body and the rhythm completely in synch. 

He was so busy concentrating that he didn't notice the very woman he was thinking about, approach him.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said, looking up.

"How come you're over here?" he asked, jumping down. "You haven't stopped dancing since your stair-ee-o was put on."

"Well," she said. "You looked bored, I was tired and it's a slow song."

"I'm not bored," he insisted.

"Could have fooled me," she replied.

"How come you won't dance to slow songs?"

"Well it's not that I don't like to dance to them…it's just that, well, usually when people slow dance in public, they do it with somebody. Usually when I dance to them, I am alone or I have a very small audience."

"Oh," he said.

"So, what are you doing over here all by yourself?"

He shrugged. "Well, the food is gone and I don't dance."

"I bet you can. Look over there," she said, pointing to the dance floor. "That doesn't look very hard does it?"

"I'm not dancing," Inuyasha said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Have it our way," she said, walking into the forest.

"Oi! Where're you going?"

"This song is almost over." She grinned. "And like you said, I haven't sat out a single song yet. I'm not about to start!"

"You can't go into the forest, by yourself, at night, with the Shikon jewel."

Kagome shrugged. "So, come with me," she said.

Inuyasha was shocked. She was going to dance even with him there?

* * *

The song was almost over by the time they reached the sacred tree. But, Kagome could still hear the music; it was on the last verse. She gave a little twirl just as the music ended. 

"Why did you want to come all the way out here for?" complained Inuyasha.

Kagome looked him right in the eye. "You didn't have to come and besides I like being near this tree, it's my favourite place in both of our times."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Just then, another slow song came on. Kagome smiled as she heard the familiar tune.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when he rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window _

She began to dance.

_Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray _

Kagome wondered if Inuyasha would be happy in hell.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me _

Why couldn't Inuyasha see how much she wanted to stay with him?

_Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed, I could break away _

Kagome felt like she could stay here, live in the feudal era. Where she was happy, where she belonged. If only Inuyasha would be here, it would be too painful without him.

She only realized she had stopped dancing when she heard Inuyasha's worried voice.

"K-Kagome? Why are you crying?"

Kagome touched her cheek. Wet. She looked into Inuyasha's concerned eyes and felt fresh tears.

"Oh Inuyasha…" she said.

"What's wrong?"

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

Inuyasha stiffened. What was wrong with Kagome? She was crying on him as if somebody had died. But everybody was okay! Naraku was dead.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I just, I can't, I don't-"

Inuyasha unknowingly cut her off by wrapping his arms around her. This simple act slowed her tears, then stopped them.

"Why were you crying Kagome?" he repeated.

"The jewel is complete, Naraku is dead-"

"Which is a good thing," he interrupted, still confused.

"And it's time…for good-byes."

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta  
Take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And break away _

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't answer. He tightened his grip on her and rocked her slightly.

She looked at him with a slight smile.

"And you said you couldn't dance."

"Huh?"

"We're dancing right now, swaying like this I mean."

"No it's not!" said Inuyasha indignantly. "It's not how the villagers were dancing!"

"It's not that different," she said. "Let me show you."

_I can't believe I'm doing this! _

Kagome removed her left hand from his shoulder and grabbed Inuyasha's left hand. Then, she put Inuyasha's right hand on her waist and her own hand, over and across his shoulders. She leaned on him and rested her head on his strong chest.

"Now we just sway, like before," she said, blushing furiously.

Inuyasha was blushing too. _Good thing it's dark so she can't see - Wait a minute! How did it get so dark?_

The only light came from the gleaming full moon and the millions of twinkling stars.

"Kagome?"

"Mm?"

"It's dark, we should probably go. The music is done too."

"I know, but let's just stay a little longer."

Inuyasha mentally shrugged. _Fine with me, this dancing stuff is actually pretty okay! _

They danced a little longer. Instead of swaying they were really moving around now.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." She paused. "I will regret it forever if you don't know…"

"Don't know what Kagome?" he said impatiently.

"I love you Inuyasha." Her head was leaning on him so she didn't see his expression. He stopped moving. The jewel glowed pink.

"It always glows when I'm near the tree and thinking of you."

"Kagome…"

"I know. I know you want to go to hell with Kikyo but…you had to know before..." She backed away from him.

"Kagome…"

"You had to know before she came and I never saw you again-"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said forcefully.

Kagome finally stopped talking and found the courage to look him in the eye. What she saw shocked her.

Inuyasha was looking at her, his face blank but his eyes filled with love and happiness.

"Kagome…I love you too."

"Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around him for the second time that night. "I'm so glad."

Inuyasha smiled down at her head, and then frowned as she mumbled, "Please don't leave me."

He tilted her chin up. "Kagome, I want to be with you more than anything but…"

"Hello Inuyasha," said a smooth and familiar voice.

Kagome turned her head and backed away.

"Kikyo," she whispered.

"So Inuyasha, this girl really does mean more to you than I do?" she asked, with sadness leaking into her calm voice. _Deep down, I already know the answer,_ she thought.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said softly. "Yes." He pulled Kagome toward him gently.

"I know. I think I knew it all along."

"Kikyo, I'm-"

"Don't apologize Inuyasha, it was our fate. We had our time together and I will always treasure it. I do not belong here in this world. Now that my death has been avenged, my soul can be at peace."

Kikyo touched Inuyasha's cheek and smiled faintly. She turned to Kagome.

"I will always be glad that it was you who became my reincarnation. You have healed his soul in ways I never could have."

"Thank you Kikyo," Kagome said, surprised but flattered. Kikyo had never paid her a complement before.

"I apologize for our earliest encounters," Kikyo said, referring to the time she had tried to kill Kagome in Naraku's miasma.

"Already forgiven," said Kagome, smiling brightly.

Kikyo nodded to her. "Goodbye Inuyasha, Kagome…"

"Goodbye Kikyo," said Inuyasha.

"I hope you find peace," added Kagome.

Kikyo's soul collectors lifted her into the air. Kagome and Inuyasha watched her become a speck as she moved farther away. Then she was no more.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you use the jewel for?"

She looked at him questioningly. "I'm not going to use it though. We gathered it for you."

"But what if it was for you? What would you wish for?"

She thought for a moment and looked down at the jewel. "I'd want," she said (careful not to say "I'd wish"). "I'd want Midoriko to win her battle against the youkai and the jewel to be no more powerful than a rock after that wish."

"Oh and one more thing." She smiled at him. "I'd want to age the same way you do, so you wouldn't have to be alone ever again."

Inuyasha's eyes wavered, he was touched. All of her wishes were for other people's happiness. He knew what he had to do.

"Wish it."

"What?"

"Make that wish on the jewel."

"But what about-?"

"I don't want to be a full-fledged youkai anymore. I'm strong enough already and I don't want to take any chances of hurting you," he said, like it was obvious.

"Inuyasha!"

Then Kagome did something very unexpected, she leaned over and kissed him right on the mouth. Embarrassed, she pulled away but Inuyasha's hand cupped the back of her head, bringing her lips back to his.

When the kiss ended, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and hugged him.

"I don't think you would ever hurt me, no matter what form you are in," she said. "I love you so much."

"Kagome…" He had to ask, he had to know. "Are you, are you going back to your own time?"

She frowned. "After all this time that I have stayed by your side, you think I want to leave now?"

"But-"

"I am happy here Inuyasha, I'm happy with you."

"Kagome, will you be my mate?" he asked, shocking himself as much as her.

Suddenly, Inuyasha saw the biggest, most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life and it was on Kagome's face.

"I thought you'd never ask." She hugged Inuyasha as tight as she could. Inuyasha breathed in her scent.

"What about your school?" he murmured.

"I don't need it if I'm going to live here, do I?" she paused. "Although I would like the well to stay open so I can visit my family."

"Wish that too, and do it quickly, before you think of anymore wishes."

She laughed, removed the jewel from her neck and held it to the moonlight.

"Sacred Shikon no Tama, I ask you to grant these wishes."

Kagome's hand was shaking. She was nervous, _I hope my wishes don't taint the jewel. _

"First, I wish that the magical bone-eaters well would continue to work as it does now so that Inuyasha and I can still see my family."

The jewel glowed white and the kanji symbol for Saka ni Tama appeared. The love for her family.

O_f course,'_Kagome thought. _Ara ni Tama, Nigi ni Tama, Kushi ni Tama and Saka ni tama. Courage, friendship, wisdom and love. The four souls. _

Inuyasha was wide-eyed. 

"Secondly, I wish that I can age at the same rate as Inuyasha so that he will not be alone ever again," said Kagome with a stronger voice.

The jewel flashed white and the symbol for Nigi ni Tama appeared. The jewel recognized her wish as an act of friendship.

"Next, I wish that Midoriko would win her battle against the youkai souls."

Again the jewel glowed white, but the symbol for Kushi ni Tama appeared this time.

"The jewel must think you're wise for knowing it's origin," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded, still focused on the jewel.

"My final wish is for the jewel to be rendered powerless, so that nobody can ever be hurt from it again."

The jewel flashed white and the kanji symbol for Ara ni Tama appeared.

_The courage to save everybody from the jewel_.

Unlike all the other wishes, this time the jewel stayed white and a soul emerged from it. It slowly took a form.

"Midoriko," Kagome breathed.

"Yes, dear Kagome." Her voice was soft and kind, yet firm and confident.

"You know my name?"

"Of course dear, I know all about you, and Inuyasha too of course," she added, smiling at him. By using the four souls to make your wishes, you have achieved aiobi. This means the battle is over and the jewel is powerless, but purified."

_That's right! Way back when we first met Sango, I remember Miroku telling us all about the four souls and aiobi._

"For the first time in generations my soul is free and I thank you for that. Thanks to the both of you and your friends, I can finally go to the netherworld. Keep the jewel; youkai will not be attracted to it anymore. Goodbye now."

With that, she faded away and left Kagome holding a non-glowing, snow-white sphere in her hands. She attached it back to her necklace.

"It's all over," Inuyasha said.

"Yes," Kagome agreed. She took Inuyasha's hand. "Now we can begin."

"Begin?"

"Begin our new life together." She smiled and hugged him. "I love you so much, and I will forever."

"I will never get tired of hearing you say that," Inuyasha said grinning. "I will always love you Kagome."

She smiled. "Can I have one last dance for the night?"

"Kagome, the music has been off for a long time now."

"Yeah, so?"

He chuckled. "Okay."

They glided around.

_Amazing. It all began with a dance. With a dance, Inuyasha and I were able to tell each other how we feel. With a dance, all of the problems with Kikyo were solved and with a dance, Midoriko's soul was freed and the jewel was completely purified._

She looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

_Never underestimate the power of the Waltz.  
_  
THE END

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you thought of it! 


End file.
